It Was Just A Fling
by NotSoLoveAndJoy
Summary: When Gary gets curious about who Little Cato's mother was, he decides to ask Avocato. And, it's a bit much to take in.


It Was Just A Fling...  
Final Space FanFiction  
Written by NotSoLoveAndJoy

****A/N- With the next season of Final Space coming out tomorrow, I thought it would be fun to explore my own version of who Little Cato's mother is. It the show, it's probably never going to be mentioned, she probably died because of the Lord Commander, but it's important to me.****

****Imagine this story takes place in between Episode 2 and 3. Like, before Quinn joins the guys on the ship.  
Also, I don't know anyone's canon age in this story, so let's imagine that Gary is 25, Little Cato is 12, and Avocato is 31.****

**Bare in mind that I wrote this very quickly, so it's really messy. I might do a rewrite later, I haven't decided yet.**

****I don't own Final Space.****

"Hey Avocato, who's Little Cato's mom?"

Avocato, who'd been distracted by his set of cards as he and Gary played a game of cards, looked up, slightly surprised.  
"What?" He asked, not having been paying attention.  
"Who's Little Cato's mom?" Gary asked again.  
Leave it to Gary to do this. Ask a question, completely unprompted, and make everyone around him uncomfortable as a result.  
Because that's what Avocato felt when he heard that question. Uncomfortable.

"Uh... Oh, um..." Was all that came out of Avocato's mouth. He was having trouble keeping up his quiet bada*s persona.  
"English, please, man," Gary said, laughing, completely oblivious to Avocato's behavior. "I don't speak gibberish. You know that!"  
"Umm... It's kind of a long story, Gary," Avocato said, trying to alleviate the awkward feeling in his chest. "It would take a lot of time to explain."  
"You say that as if I have nothing but time on this ship," Gary said, smiling.  
"Point taken." The bounty hunter sighed. "It's just... It's kind of a delicate topic for me."  
"Relationship didn't go over well?" Gary asked, looking over the table to try and take a look at Avocato's cards which he had set down.  
Avocato swiped his cards back up while giving Gary an angry look. "You could say that."  
"Did she leave?" Gary asked.  
"It's not really a story for you, Gary," Avocato said. "It's not like it matters anymore, anyway."  
"If it doesn't matter, then what's the harm in telling me?" Gary prodded.

Avocato sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. It wasn't really Gary's fault. It's just... telling the story kind of hurt.  
"You don't have to tell me," Gary stated. "But you know you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone."  
"Pfft. And how do I know that for sure?" Avocato said, jokingly.  
"Who's gonna listen?" Gary pointed out, also chuckling, albeit somewhat sadly. "I lost any friends I had when I got up here. Everyone else is a robot or working for that d*ck commander."

Avocato ran his paw over his head through his fur. Oh boy...  
"Alright, I guess it's okay," he said. You see, it was almost fourteen years ago..."

__Flashback__

__It wasn't supposed to mean anything. Really, it didn't. The whole relationship was meant to be just a one-night thing, something the two would forget about in the long-haul. Avocato really didn't expect it to spiral as it did.  
Really, he should have known better.__

__Avocato had met her while he was at a tavern back on his home planet.  
Technically, Avocato wasn't supposed to be lingering in an area surrounded by half-drunk idiots who couldn't fight to save their lives. He was only eighteen at the time. But he had just graduated from school earlier that summer. He and his buddies had wanted to have some fun before being shipped off to college, where they'd be forced to hit the books like never before.  
So, what was the harm in having one drink? The owner didn't care, his parents were out of town, they'd never find out. It was no big deal.__

__Avocato had barely gotten a few sips out of his first drink when he saw her sit down at the bar a few stools down.  
Her name was Melon, and Avocato had never seen a more beautiful Ventraxian in his entire life. Sure, he'd seen his fair share of woman, some of whom were complete knock-outs. But this woman stood out to him.  
Maybe it was her bright orange fur. Or the teasing look in her bright blue eyes. Or the knowing smile on her face. But Melon just seemed to have all her beauty in all the right places. And with her black halter top and the slit skirt revealing one of her long, slim legs...__

__*Cough* Avocato was immediately smitten with her, but he tried to ignore it and return to his friends. It certainly wasn't gentleman-like to just approach a woman in a bar so haphazardly.  
Avocato turned his head away from her and was genuinely surprised when he turned back to find Melon had moved seats and was sitting right next to him.__

__The events that followed confused Avocato, even to this day. He was never really sure what Melon's true intentions were. Maybe she was interested in him. Maybe she was trying to trick him. He didn't know.  
This was because it wasn't long before Avocato found himself being taken onto a ship not too long afterward.  
It didn't strike him as odd. Space travel was common, even back then. Plenty of people who did a lot of space traveling simply lived on their ships instead of settling down in a house they likely wouldn't even be sleeping in half the time.__

__The ship was a little unsettling, though. Slick, sharp, pure black. In fact, a lot of the ships in the same general area had a similar design. It was almost like an army of ships...  
But being the gullible eighteen-year-old he was, Avocato didn't question it. Too much.  
"So many ships look exactly alike," he had said. "How do you tell them apart?"  
"I have my methods," Melon had said, smiling. " But mine is the biggest. And these other guys are my colleagues, I guess you could say."__

__Melon took him into her room, and everything had been fine right up until an alarm started blaring. It sounded something similar to an old fire alarm, complete with bright, flashing lights that could give anybody a seizure.  
It was so out of the blue, it nearly gave Avocato a heart attack. But Melon was up and moving almost immediately.  
"What is that?!" Avocato exclaimed, putting his shirt on.  
"That d*mn resistance..." Melon muttered to herself.  
"Resistance?"  
"Don't worry about it, Sweetie," Melon said before pulling a freaking gun out from her closet. "But you might wanna stay here for now."  
She ran out of the room, leaving Avocato in shock and disbelief. He was no stranger to violence, having grown up in a rough area, but he was completely unprepared for this. And was quickly starting to regret his life decisions.__

__It got worse when Avocato heard gunshots and people yelling and screaming. He looked out the window to see what looked like a war breaking out, with shooting and raiding of other ships.  
Avocato knew it wouldn't be long before somebody other than Melon came in and found him. He wasn't about to sit idly by and watch this carnage unfold. So, without thinking much about it, he grabbed another gun out of Melon's collection and ran outside.  
It was a horror show when Avocato got outside, starting with the dead body he nearly tripped over when first got outside.  
The dead body of one of his friends.__

__Immediately, Avocato was sent into a rage as he searched for his other friends.  
He couldn't find them. But he did find Melon, who was in a whole heap of trouble when he found her.  
She was in a full-blown fistfight with an older man wearing some kind of uniform. Probably with this 'Resistance' Melon has mentioned. But all bets were off when Melon was knocked down and the man pulled a gun out.  
Avocato saw red when that happened. In the next few seconds, his life changed forever.  
Thinking on his feet, Avocato raised his gun. He aimed. He fired.  
He shot the uniformed man point-blank in the head. He went down faster than a ton of bricks.__

__He ran over, trying to avoid getting shot at himself, to help Melon up, when other people started yelling louder.  
"He's down! He's DOWN! The Captain is down! Fall back!"__

__The place cleared out faster than a light-folding ship. Soon, it was just Avocato, Melon, and her 'colleagues' standing about.  
Avocato knew he was in trouble. Just not the kind of trouble he was expecting. He was expecting to be arrested for murder, or possibly attacked by other bystanders.  
He was not expecting the evil smile Melon and the others were giving him. He was not expecting to be escorted to a much larger ship to be presented to a small, but scary-looking man. He was not expecting to hear that this man was looking to take over the galaxy, and Avocato had just killed the leader of one of the biggest threats to his mission.  
From the look this man, this 'Lord Commander' was giving him, Avocato knew he was screwed.__

__Flashback End__

"Oh, my cr*p, man," Gary said. And that was all he could really say. Normally Gary was filled with kooky comments and jokes, but this time, nothing.  
"Yeah." Avocato had his head in his hands. He couldn't even look at Gary.  
"I take it that was your first run-in with Mr. Death-and-Destruction?"  
"Yeah," Avocato asked. He really didn't want to elaborate any further about joining the fleet, becoming second-in-command, becoming completely desensitized to all of pain and suffering he'd seen and caused.  
"And Melon?" Gary asked.  
"We found out she was pregnant a few months later," Avocato said, still looking down. "So I guess you could say I took over her position while she was pregnant, and it escalated from there. Little Cato was born, and I tried to protect him... But clearly, I failed."  
"What happened to Melon after that?" Gary asked.  
"Lord Commander sent her on some mission when Little Cato was three. I never saw her again after that."

He felt like crying. This was the first time Avocato had shared any of this with anybody. He never saw any of his previous friends again, he never saw his family again, the people working under him would never have taken this story seriously.  
It was quickly building up.

"Hey man," Gary said. He was suddenly sitting next to Avocato on his side of the table, taking Avocato by surprise.  
"It's not like it's your fault," Gary said, patting Avocato on the back. "Okay, sure, a one-night stand isn't cool, but you were just trying to protect someone you thought was in danger. It's not like you had a chance to think in the situation."  
Avocato didn't say anything.  
"And it's not your fault that Melon took off. She was leading on you the whole time!"  
Avocato looked up at him. "What?"  
"She's the one who walked up to a high school guy and lured him onto her ship! She worked for the Lord Commander! For all you know, she might have had plans to recruit you afterward! Killing that leader was just a fate-sealer.  
"I never thought if it that way," Avocato said, lost in thought. Then he snapped back at Gary. "And since when did you get so smart?"  
"HEY!" Gary playfully punched Avocato in the arm. "I've been around something similar before. Didn't have a gunfight involved, though."  
"Pray that you never will," Avocato said.

"But hey, as you said, it doesn't matter now," Gary said. "Now, let's just focus on getting Little Cato back. Sound good?"  
Avocato looked at him for a second. "Sounds perfect." Then they slapped their hands together, just like how bros do.


End file.
